The present invention relates to technique for controlling a vehicle driving force to achieve a desired vehicle acceleration or a desired vehicle speed responsive to a driver's accelerator input or accelerator pedal operation.
Published Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2000-205015 shows a driving force control system arranged to calculate a target acceleration/deceleration from an accelerator pedal depression quantity, and to control an engine throttle opening to achieve the target.